This invention is directed to an improved digital display electronic timepiece circuit assembly and in particular to the mounting of each of the circuit elements in a digital display electronic timepiece to the same organic film substrate to facilitate assembly of an electronic timepiece.
In the horology art, the development of accurate small sized time standards such as quartz crystal vibrators, and the like, has changed the emphasis in wristwatches from mechanical movements to quartz crystal electronic timepiece circuitry capable of providing highly accurate low frequency timekeeping signals. Specifically, a quartz crystal vibrator is utilized in an oscillator circuit to produce a high frequency time standard signal, which signal is then applied to appropriate divider circuitry which divides the high frequency signal into the low frequency timekeeping signal to be applied to an appropriate display. Such electronic timepiece circuitry is particularly adapted for providing a digital display of actual time. By providing appropriate driving and decoding circuitry and a liquid crystal or light emitting diode digital display panel, the low frequency timekeeping signal produced by the divider is digitally displayed. As the assembly of such digital display electronic wristwatches has been simplified and automated, the cost of such watches has been substantially reduced thereby contributing to the popularity thereof. Nevertheless, the state of the art forms of digital display electronic timepiece circuit assemblies are expensive and of lessened reliability, in particular due to the methods of effecting electrical and mechanical coupling of the essential elements of the digital display electronic timepiece circuit, to wit, the digital display panel and integrated circuit chips.